This is a new application, in response to RFA-DK-02-024, for the establishment of a NIH-supported training program in pediatric diabetes at the Children's Hospital of Pittsburgh (CHP), Department of Pediatrics, University of Pittsburgh. Throughout its history the diabetes program at CHP has been a strong advocate for research and teaching aimed at the improvement of the lives of children with diabetes. With the reshaping of academic medicine and the increased demands for clinical revenue generation, and with the escalating medical school loans, the physician-scientist is becoming an endangered species. Therefore, the aim of this training application is to prepare clinician-scientists for independent academic careers in pediatric diabetes, emphasizing the clinical application of basic science advances. The core training components of the fellowship program are: 1) apprenticeship with an academically successful mentor; 2) individually tailored course work and didactic study for each fellow based upon specific research and educational needs; 3) exposure to a broad range of interdisciplinary diabetes research seminars; 4) development of core research survival skills; 5) close follow up and guidance of trainee progress; and 6) evolution towards an independent academic career. The organizational structure of the training program includes: 1) the Program Director, Silva Arslanian, M.D., who is the Director of the pediatric General Clinical Research Center; 2) the Program Co-Director, Massimo Trucco M.D. who is the Director of the JDRF Center at CHP and the University; 3) the Executive Committee, comprised of the Associate Directors of five different research tracks in diabetes; 4) the Training Committee, custom designed for each trainee; and 5) an External Advisory Board of 3 highly accomplished diabetes researchers. Our program will involve two-three years of research training beyond the first year of clinical fellowship (funded by the hospital) in Pediatric Endocrinology, Metabolism and Diabetes Mellitus. Support for 3 positions per year is requested for physicians who possess a M.D., or M.D., Ph.D. or D.O. degrees. Special consideration is given to recruiting and retaining individuals from minority populations. This program will foster the development of a diverse and highly trained workforce of pediatric diabetologists to assume leadership roles related to the nation's biomedical and behavioral research efforts in childhood diabetes.